Happy Birthday
by Mrs Weasley Potter
Summary: Eu escrevi no ano passado, no dia do meu aniversário.


Happy Birthday

Neve, no Acampamento. Tudo bem que era dezembro, mas aqui nunca neva.

Fazia um silencio pouquíssimo comum. Também, pudera, a maioria dos campistas tinha ido para casa passar o Natal em família. Jason estava no Acampamento Júpiter e só voltaria daqui a dois dias, então eu estava sozinha no meu chalé.

Mesmo com o frio que fazia, eu sé vestia um short curto e uma camiseta por baixo do edredom. Ah, sem contar as minhas meias de listrinhas que iam até meu joelho. Respirei profundamente, sem ter a mínima noção de que horas eram. Não tinha a menor vontade de levantar.

Alguém bateu na porta do chalé. Eu só conhecia uma pessoa que iria se aventurar na neve para ir me ver.

– Entra Annabeth – eu disse da minha cama.

A porta se abriu um pouco e uma cabeleira negra se espremeu entre ela e o batente. Eu franzi a testa. Com certeza não era Annabeth.

– É o Nico – ele disse sorrindo tímido. – Posso entrar?

– Hum, tudo bem – eu disse enquanto me sentava na cama.

Ele passou no menor espaço possível da porta e fechou antes que uma rajada de ar frio entrasse. Nico parou em frente a minha cama, as mãos cruzadas nas costas.

– Oi – ele disse, olhando para os pés.

– Oi. – Procurei em volta alguma coisa para ele sentar, mas não achei nada. É, o chalé de Zeus não era muito acolhedor.

De repente, Nico pareceu perceber que eu estava na cama e olhou para mim.

– Eu te acordei? – ele disse preocupado.

Dei uma risada.

– Normalmente as pessoas não ligam muito para isso – eu disse. – Mas não se preocupe, eu tinha acabado de acordar quando você apareceu.

Ele suspirou aliviado. Dobrei minhas pernas e puxei um pouco o edredom.

– Senta.

Ele sentou olhando para mim e para a cama, sorrindo.

– Valeu. – Eu dei de ombros.

Não da para negar, o Nico era lindo. Não se parecia em nada aquele garotinho de dez anos que conheci. Ele é, basicamente, o sonho de consumo de quase todas as garotas do Acampamento. Bem, eu também estou nesta lista. E ele esta na minha cama. Foco, Thalia.

– Então – eu comecei, sorrindo, para cortar minha linha de raciocínio – a que devo a honra da visita do Mr. Di Angelo no meu humilde chalé?

Ele ficou vermelho e coçou a cabeça.

– Bem... para lhe dar os parabéns.

Olhei confusa para ele.

Ele suspirou.

– Seu aniversario, Thalia.

Eu assenti. Ele olhou para o meu rosto.

– Parabéns.

– Obrigada – disse sorrindo.

O silencio que se seguiu foi desconfortável.

– Sabe – ele disse depois de um tempo – eu tenho dois presentes aqui para a aniversariante.

– Dois? – eu perguntei surpresa.

– É – ele respondeu sem graça. – Só não sei se vai gostar do segundo.

– Bem, eu vou ser obrigada a aceitar, já que é um presente – brinquei.

Ele riu.

– Bem, esse é o primeiro. – Ele tirou uma caixinha de trás de suas costas e me entregou. – É _bem_ original – disse ironicamente – mas eu achei que combinava com você.

Abri a caixinha e sorri. Joguei meu cabelo para o lado.

– Realmente, muito original – eu disse enquanto colocava o colar de prata com um pingente de raio no pescoço. – Mas não precisava ter gastado seu dinheiro comigo.

Ele sorriu misterioso.

– Não gastei meu dinheiro. E nem adianta perguntar como consegui que eu não vou falar.

– Como quiser. Obrigada.

– De nada.

– E o segundo presente? – eu perguntei e ele deu uma risada nervosa.

– Quanto a isso, não é bem um presente.

Franzi a testa.

– Continue.

– Promete que não vai me bater?

Eu ri.

– Não.

– Droga – ele murmurou.

– Vamos Nico – eu estava começando a ficar impaciente.

Tão rápido que eu nem vi como aconteceu, Nico jogou o edredom que me cobria para o lado e diminuiu a distancia entre nossos corpos, me prensando na cabeceira da cama.

– Thalia... – ele sussurrou no meu ouvido, sua respiração me deixando arrepiada.

Ele realmente estava ajoelhado na minha cama, com um joelho de cada lado das minhas pernas, me impedindo de sair?

Ele beijou minha orelha e foi descendo pelo pescoço.

E eu realmente estava parada ali igual a uma estátua?

Nico colocou as duas mãos no meu rosto e usou os polegares para fazer movimentos circulares na minha bochecha, delicadamente como se eu pudesse quebrar. Ele foi aproximando-se cada vez mais e eu fechei meus olhos.

Começou com um selinho. Logo ele pediu passagem e eu cedi. Sua língua invadiu minha boca e explorava cada canto, como se quisesse memorizar. Eu não fui muito diferente dele. Eu sorri enquanto mordia seu lábio inferior, fazendo-o soltar um gemido.

Agradeci mentalmente por minha cama ser de casal enquanto Nico dava um jeito de conseguir nos colocar deitados na cama. Abri meus olhos. Minhas mãos estavam em seus cabelos e ele se apoiava nos cotovelos para não deixar todo seu peso em cima de mim. Ele deu um sorriso radiante.

– Pensei que ia arrancar minha pele à tapa.

Dei uma risada.

– Não vou fazer isso.

– Quem bom. – Mesmo depois de tudo o que aconteceu ele conseguiu corar. – Gostou do presente?

– Adorei.

– Sério? – ele perguntou com os olhos brilhando.

– Sério – sorri.

Ele foi inclinando-se devagar, dando espaço para eu recusar o beijo, quando um trovão sacudiu o chalé. Sorrimos sem graça.

– Parece que Zeus não gostou nem um pouco da nossa aproximação – ele disse vermelho.

– Concordo – eu disse, sentindo meu rosto quente.

Mesmo assim ele não saiu de cima de mim.

– Sei de muitas garotas que gostariam de estar no meu lugar agora.

– Ah é? Bem, sinto pena delas.

– Pena? – disse confusa. – Por quê?

– Por que é onde elas nunca vão estar.

Ele se inclinou novamente, não dando a mínima para os trovoes que sacudiam o chalé.

– Feliz aniversario, Thalia – ele sussurrou, com os lábios encostados nos meus, antes de me beijar.


End file.
